dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Blue Dragon
=BLUE DRAGON= ( )' | env=Temperate deserts | org=Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2–5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1–2 and 2–5 offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating::3 | cr2=Challenge Rating::4 | cr3=Challenge Rating::6 | cr4=Challenge Rating::8 | cr5=Challenge Rating::11 | cr6=Challenge Rating::14 | cr7=Challenge Rating::16 | cr8=Challenge Rating::18 | cr9=Challenge Rating::19 | cr10=Challenge Rating::21 | cr11=Challenge Rating::23 | cr12=Challenge Rating::25 | treas=Triple standard | align=Always lawful evil | adv1=7–8 | adv2=10–11 | adv3=13–14 | adv4=16–17 | adv5=19–20 | adv6=22–23 | adv7=25–26 | adv8=28–29 | adv9=31–32 | adv10=34–35 | adv11=37–38 | adv12=40+ | la=Wyrmling +4; very young +4; young +5; others — }} *Can also cast cleric spells and those from the Air, Evil, and Law domains as arcane spells. A blue dragon’s scales vary in color from an iridescent azure to a deep indigo, polished to a glossy finish by blowing desert sands. The size of its scales increases little as the dragon ages, although they do become thicker and harder. Its hide tends to hum and crackle faintly with built-up static electricity. These effects intensify when the dragon is angry or about to attack, giving off an odor of ozone and sand. Their vibrant color makes blue dragons easy to spot in barren desert surroundings. However, they often burrow into the sand so only part of their heads are exposed. Blue dragons love to soar in the hot desert air, usually flying in the daytime when temperatures are highest. Some nearly match the color of the desert sky and use this coloration to their advantage. Blue dragons lair in vast underground caverns, where they also store their treasure. Although they collect anything that looks valuable, they are most fond of gems—especially sapphires. COMBAT Typically, blue dragons attack from above or burrow beneath the sands until opponents come within 100 feet. Older dragons use their special abilities, such as hallucinatory terrain, in concert with these tactics to mask the land and improve their chances to surprise the target. Blue dragons run from a fight only if they are severely damaged, since they view retreat as cowardly. Breath Weapon (Su): A blue dragon has one type of breath weapon, a line of lightning. Create/Destroy Water (Sp): A blue dragon of any age can use this ability three times per day. It works like the create water spell, except that the dragon can decide to destroy water instead of creating it, which automatically spoils unattended liquids containing water. Magic items (such as potions) and items in a creature’s possession must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence) or be ruined. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Sound Imitation (Ex): A juvenile or older blue dragon can mimic any voice or sound it has heard, anytime it likes. Listeners must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the dragon’s frightful presence) to detect the ruse. Other Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—''ventriloquism'' (adult or older); 1/day—''hallucinatory terrain'' (old or older), veil (ancient or older), mirage arcana (great wyrm). Skills: Bluff, Hide, and Spellcraft are considered class skills for blue dragons. SEE WIKIPEDIA ENTRY: Dragon Size::SmallSize::MediumSize::LargeSize::HugeSize::Gargantuan